Is Too Late I Moved On
by Emogirl504
Summary: Hi i'm really bad at summarys but is about Damon coming back to Mystic Falls to see Elena again to get back together but Elena moved on - mixed up feelings. i hope you like it :)


**A/N Hi everybody I'm new here, and this is my first story that I wrote so please be nice and tell me what you think ****J**

**I don't own: Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**Back to Mystic Falls**

_**Damon's POV:**_

I remember it was spring, 2:30 am in the morning, when I hurt Elena that was a painful memory, when I think about.

**~Flash Back~**

**I can't believe what I did that I would regret my whole life, how could I do that to Elena the girl I love with all my heart. I felt horrible; I can't tell her is complicated. It will hurt her when she finds out that I cheated on her with Rebecca. I slammed a chair towards the wall as hard as I can I was depressed, as I sat on top of my bed covering my face, I don't want to lose Elena. **

"**Knock Knock are you busy?" a sweet caring voice asked with a smiled on her face, I saw her holding a panic basket. It was none other than Elena Gilbert, my one and only true love. Her silky, chocolate hair fell down past her shoulders, her brown locks slightly curled. Her oval face, light-olive complexion, and russet orbs for eyes just added to her beauty.**

"**ELENA! You're here!" I quickly stood up surprise.**

"**I thought that you and me go an adventure to the park and eat a snack." she replied still smiling, I looked down on the floor I have to tell her. "So…what you think?"**

"**Elena I…..I can't." I answered stilling looking down upset.**

"**I know you don't like to go out but I just thought it was a beautiful day to g-." I cut her off.**

"**I…I can't!" I repeated in a sad voice.**

"**Why not? What's wrong Damon?" she asked in a worried voice. **

"**I'm soo sor-." she cut me off.**

"**I get it; you don't want to go to t…." I didn't let her finish.**

"**ELENA I CHEATED ON YOU!" I yelled, I heard the panic basket fall to the ground. I looked up and saw her eyes watery. I knew that moment that I broke her heart.**

"**I'm sooo sorry." I apologized as I stepped closer to her but she stepped back.**

"**Don't! Just Don't!" she yelled as I looked at her, tears fell down her face.**

"**I'm reall-." she cut me off.**

"**How could you Damon I loved you." she asked with a sad voice.**

"**I love you too, I don't know what I was thi-." she cut me off again.**

"**Don't! I don't want to hear it!" she respond as I saw her run away, I chased after her with my vampire speed. I was in front of her.**

"**Leave me alone!" she yelled as she was hitting my chest while she was crying, I just hugged her tight so she would calm down. But she end up crying on my shoulders, it really hurt me seeing Elena like this. I wanted to cry too but I just took a deep breath. And let go of Elena gently, she just step back and passed me. I decide to give her some space she's heartbroken because of me.**

"**I'm sooo sorry….." I whispered but she didn't hear me she was already gone. That's when I left Mystic Falls; I knew that I didn't belong there anymore. **

**I lost Elena forever…**

**~End of Flash Back~**

"Poor poor Damon, why so down?" Katherine asked as she was laughing.

"Would you bug off?" I barked as I was packing my stuff.

"Aww missing Elena already even when you br-." I cut her off; I put my hand on her neck hard.

"I told you not to say her name!" I yelled, before she can answer she quickly twisted my hand so she would break free.

"You mean E-L-E-N-A!" she spelled it angrily. I just rolled my eyes. "Why are you packing anyways?"

"None of your business." I answered in a harsh voice.

"You're not planning to go back to that miserable Mystic Fall are you?" she asked.

"Why do you care if I go there or not?" I asked.

"Because if you are I want to come to, I miss my beloved Stefan." she responds as she was smiling.

"Like he cares less about you." I replied.

"Whatever….."

* * *

_**Elena's POV:**_

I opened my eyes I saw Stefan I was laying my head on his chest, he was smiling. "Stefan!" I yelled surprised.

"Good morning." he responds.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Don't you remember you asked me to stay because you were scared that Klaus will kidnap you again for your blood? So I was here just protecting you." he explained.

"Oh yeah." I said in a nervous voice as I sat up.

"Yeah, I should probably go." he replied as he got of bed and open the door.

"Wait!" I quickly said as I out off bed. He turned around, I walked towards him and I put my hands around his neck as I kissed him on the lips. I know I broke up Stefan long time ago and started dating Damon and broke up with him but I remember when I was with Stefan I felt safe. He always been there for me, I felt that I should give Stefan another chance. I remember when Damon broke my heart Stefan was there for me.

**~Flash Back~**

**I just left Damon's house, I was at the park sitting on the bench crying my eyes out. When Stefan saw me, he immediately approached me to cheer me up.**

"**Elena what's wrong?" he asked as he sat next to me. I didn't answer I just kept crying. He turned my face towards his; he whipped my tears with his thumbs. **

"**You don't have to say anything, I know what to cheer you up." he replied as he stood up and grabbed my hand, he was taking me somewhere. I had no clue, but at least I stopped crying for now.**

"**Stefan where are you taking, me?" I asked totally confused.**

"**Just close your eyes." he said**

"**Why?" **

"**Just close your eyes trust me." **

"**Fine." I closed my eyes; he was leading me the way.**

"**Okay open your eyes." I opened my eyes, I saw Stefan in front of me he was holding a sliver heart necklace. It was simple but i love it anyways.**

"**Happy birthday Elena."**

"**You remember." **

"**Of course, why won't I remember." he asked as he put the necklace around my neck, I turned around as I hugged him.**

**That was the day that I wanted to spend my birthday with Damon on a panic, but that ended painfully when Stefan was there to cheer me up.**

**~End of Flash Back~**

Then the door cracked open, we quickly broke the kiss. "Elena we're going to be late for school." Jeremy responds, as he glanced me and Stefan.

"I'll be there in a minute." I answered still feeling nervous being next to Stefan.

"Right, don't take do long." Jeremy said still looking at me and Stefan weird.

"I should probably leave." Stefan managed to say. "See you at school." He left. Jeremy walked inside on my room.

"Please don't tell me there's something between you two?" he asked.

" No! no no why would you think that theirs nothing." I was panicking; to tell you the true I don't know how I feel when I kissed Stefan. "Now get out! I need to change." I kicked Jeremy out the door.

I don't know if I like Stefan again or I still like Damon…

I shook my head and got dressed; I dressed into a dark Turquoise green tank top, blue jean short skirt with a brown belt, matching shoes, simple makeup , my black purse and I done my hair straight as usual.

I'm ready to go…

* * *

_**Damon's POV:**_

I arrived Mystic Falls, sweet home. I turn on the knob open as I pushed the door open and I saw him.

"YOU! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Come on brother, you don't miss me?" I asked.

"No not one bit." He answered.

"DAMON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" an annoy voice shouted as she was dripping water.

"Katherine?" Stefan asked. I turned towards her, she really looks pissed off. "Why are you dripping water? What are you doing here?"

"Ask your brother!" she barked.

"Come on, Katherine, there's nothing to be angry about," I urged as I went to the kitchen get myself a whiskey from the capnet.

"Your idiot brother pushed me into the water from the bridge." She explains still furious.

"Okay that explains dripping water but it doesn't explain why you two are here?" he asked.

"Well I came here to see you again and Damon is here for Elena." She answers as she got close to Stefan.

"NO!" I heard Stefan yell.

"What's wrong brother?" I asked confused as I took a zip of my drink. He didn't say anything, he just stood there. I was going to repeat it when someone was knocking on the door. "Katherine be useful and open the door." I repiled, She just hissed as she opened the door but then close the door.

" Who was it?" I asked.

"No one important." She replied. "I'm going to change." She said as she went upstairs. I ignored her as i looked at my brother again.

"Look brother, I have to go but don't get in trouble or make a mess." Stefan warned me as he grabbed his backpack.

"Where you going?" I asked

"Going to school." He answered.

"Great I'll go with you." I replied.

"No I don't think so." He replied.

"And why not?" I asked.

"You just got here and you're probably tired so the best is to stay and relax."

"Right…like you care about my relaxing, what are you hiding for me?"

"Nothing."

"Then you don't mine me going right?" as I opened the door. I saw a girl , she looked familiar.

"Damon?" she asked surpise.

"Elena?"…

~END OF CHAPTER~

**Until next time….**

**Hope you like it ;) **


End file.
